Sweetest Thing
by crazybeautifulme
Summary: Inspired by the U2's song The Sweetest Thing. A new wrestler arrives and is paired with one of the most popular divas in the business. What's going to happen ? (RandyTrish)
1. Blue eyed boy meets brown eyed girl

**A/N:** Hi guys, I'm new here and this is the first story I've ever written. Please read and review. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone. Chapter title and title came from U2's song Sweetest Thing  
  
She was walking around the arena, getting ready for her match. She's been hearing stories about a new guy coming in today. He's supposedly hot. She heard everyone talking about him. Even the divas that already have boyfriends started gushing about this new guy. She just had to get away from it. She didn't understand what was so special about this guy.  
  
She was about to return to her locker room when she was spotted by her good friend Amy.  
  
"Trish! Wait a sec!"  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Trish asked.  
  
"Vince is looking for you. He's been asking everyone where you were. He said he wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"Oh, okay. Do you think I'm in trouble?" Asked Trish suddenly feeling nervous.  
  
"Nah! I don't think so. I think he just needs to talk to you about something." Amy reassured her.  
  
"If you say so. I'm off then, better not keep the big boss waiting. I'll see you later okay?" Trish said walking off to the direction of Vince's office.  
  
"Yup! Later Stratus!"  
  
_--At Vince's Office--_  
  
"Hey Vince, you wanted to see me?" Trish said as she entered Vince's office.  
  
"Please take a seat Trish." Vince said motioning for her to sit in the chair in front of him. "I've been looking for you for almost an hour, where have you been?"  
  
"I was just walking around the arena, getting ready for my match. The diva's locker room has just been too loud. Everyone's going gaga over this new wrestler you brought in." Trish said with a sigh. "I just wanted to get away from everyone, it was already getting into my nerves, I mean what's so special about this new guy anyway?"  
  
"Funny you should talk about him because he is the reason why I called you in." Vince stated while giving Trish a little smirk. "We're going to start a new story line about you. And it involves the new guy everyone's been talking about." Vince paused as he saw Trish's eyebrow rise slightly.  
  
"Trish Stratus, meet your new 'partner', Randy Orton."  
  
And at that moment Randy entered the room, and Trish knew why every diva was raving about him. In front of her stood Randy, with a smirk on his lips and the most beautiful blue eyes, her brown eyes ever saw.


	2. First Impressions

**A/N: I don't own anyone. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

Trish just sat there staring at Randy and taking in how gorgeous this guy really was. She stopped herself shortly after she realized what Vince just told her.  
  
"I don't understand. I have a new partner? Why? I don't think I need a new partner. I'm fine working by myself. I don't need a new 'boyfriend.'" Trish said looking flustered.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth Trish, your popularity is slowly decreasing. It's not as high as it used to be when you and Jeff had an onscreen relationship. The creative staff just thought that giving you a new storyline will help boost your popularity. And Randy will be perfect because you can both help each other out." Vince said while searching for some papers in his desk.  
  
Randy was still standing there listening to Vince and Trish's conversation. He was annoyed with the way Trish responded to having a new storyline. After hearing enough, he cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but do you have any problem working with me in a storyline? I mean seriously, is Trish Stratus too high that a newcomer can't work with her? Because to tell you honestly, the angle wasn't my choice either." Randy said slightly raising his voice. He knew he sounded like a jackass but Trish really got into his nerves.  
  
Trish just sat there in shock. She couldn't believe that such a sweet looking guy can be a complete jerk. She was about to answer Randy when Vince suddenly cut her off.  
  
"Before we all argue about this let me tell you both that this storyline is going to push through and if you have problems with that then I suggest you just leave the company." He paused and looked at Trish. "Trish, I know it maybe hard to swallow but you need Randy. He can help salvage your popularity. And you..." Vince said while turning his attention to Randy. "..treat Trish with respect. You need her just as much or even more than she needs you."  
  
After saying his piece, Vince handed them their scripts and told them to leave his office.  
  
"God! Why do I always get stuck with the jerks!!" Trish said out loud. It's not that she didn't want to be in a storyline, she just didn't want to be with another guy onscreen. She felt like a toy being passed from one wrestler to another.  
  
"Well excuse me princess, but I don't want to be stuck with you either. But you heard Vince we have to do this or we have no jobs. So I suggest you step down from that pedestal of yours so we can work this story line. And please, stop acting like the whole world revolves around you."  
  
Trish just stood there looking at Randy in complete disbelief. Moments ago when he entered the room she though he was the most gorgeous man she's ever seen, but after their encounter she was just disgusted.  
  
"Whatever, Orton! Don't raise your voice on me. Remember you are just a rookie. You know nothing about this business. So go back to your little locker room and rehearse your lines and just stay the hell away from me!"  
  
With that being said Trish left Randy standing there as she rushed to her locker room.  
  
_--At the Women's Locker Room—_  
  
"Damnit!" Trish yelled as she slammed the door on her way into the locker room. Every diva in the room jumped but soon returned to whatever they were doing. Everyone was used to bad moods. Each diva had temper tantrums, and today would be Trish's turn.  
  
Trish sat in the bench and just buried her face into her hands. She was completely frustrated.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Amy asked as she and Stacy came up to Trish. The three of them were the best of friends.  
  
"Nothing!" Trish said looking up at them. Stacy and Amy just looked at her and she knew that they knew something was up so she decided to fess up. "I'm in a new storyline." Trish said sounding pissed.  
  
"And what's wrong with that. We all have new storylines once in a while." Stacy responded while studying her friend's expression. "Oh no! It's another one of those pairings isn't it?"  
  
"Yup! Another story where Trish Stratus is the damsel in distress and some stud comes and rescues me and we end up kissing on screen. Whoppdieedoo!! How original!" Trish said sarcastically. "Oh wait it gets better. It's with a rookie. They're pairing me up with that new guy Randy Orton."  
  
"You mean that hottie?" Amy asked slightly blushing.  
  
"Shut up Aimes! You have Matt!" Stacy replied. "But I heard that new guy was indeed a hottie."  
  
"Shut up Stacy! You have John!" Amy said joking around, but when she saw the look of disbelief in Trish's face she immediately stopped. "Sorry Trish. I know you hate working these love angles but he is a hottie and it does make it a little better, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yup! He is definitely a hottie!" Stacy said giggling like a little girl with a crush. She immediately stopped when Amy smacked her in the head. She then looked apologetically at Trish.  
  
"I can't hide the fact that he is kind of cute. But he was just a complete jerk and I don't want these kinds of storylines anymore. I've been with more wrestlers that any two divas combined and it's frustrating!"  
  
"What exactly did he do that made him a jerk?" Stacy asked her best friend.  
  
Trish then told the girls about her encounter with Randy Orton. How Vince told her about the storyline, the way she reacted, and how Randy reacted to what she said. After telling them everything, she looked up at them as if to ask for advice.  
  
"Well?" Trish probed.  
  
"Well..." Amy started.  
  
"You can't blame the guy, you did act like a bitch towards him. I mean you flat out told Vince that you didn't want to be in a new storyline with him. You could've at least waited for him to leave before voicing you concerns." Stacy said cutting Amy off.  
  
"So it's my fault now?" Trish asked her friends in disbelief.  
  
"No, it's not. Stacy was just saying that you can't blame the guy for being like that. I mean, he is new, he doesn't know a lot of people around here and one of the first people he gets to meet tells him that she doesn't want to be in a story with him. That's gotta suck!"  
  
Trish contemplated on what her besfriends just told her and realized that they were right. She was a bitch towards Randy. She immediately stood up and walked towards the locker room door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Stacy asked.  
  
"I need to find him. I have to apologize." Trish then exited the room out to find Randy Orton. 


	3. Saved

** A/N: I don't own anyone. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

"Trish!"  
  
The little blonde turned around to see that one of the backstage hands called her.  
  
Impatiently Trish raised her eyebrows as if to say What??  
  
"You're match is up next, you have to get to the ramp NOW!" the guy huffed out.  
  
Trish lost track of time. She didn't realize that she's been searching for Randy for almost half an hour. With a nod to the man she ran to get to the ramp.  
  
"Making her way to the ring, from Toronto, Canada, Trish Stratus!"  
  
Trish made her way like she always did. She was warming up when she heard Lilian announce Molly's name. They were facing eachother for the number one contenders match for the next paperview.  
  
When the bell rang the immediately started pounding eachother. In real life Nora and Trish were great friends, but this was work and Trish neeeded to beat the hell out of Molly. Trish got the upper hand and went to the top rope. She was about to jump when she suddenly slipped and fell outside the ring. Her head hit the steel steps and she was bleeding furiously.  
  
Nora wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. What happend to Trish wasn't in their script, but since the show was live she decided to just go with the flow. She was about to go down steps and pretend like she was talking trash when she felt a strong grip on her shoulders. She turned around and saw intense blue eyes. The man politely asked her to step away from Trish and after she did he carried her to the back stage.  
  
"Oh my God JR! I can't believe it, the rookie Randy Orton just came to help Trish Stratus!"


	4. It's a date

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy with school and stuff. But i promise to update faster next time.

**Disclaimer: **Again,I don't own anyone. Please read and review.

It has been a couple of hours since Trish's little accident. The doctors advised her to rest because she suffered a concussion due to the tremendous impact of her fall. Since she knew better than to argue with the doctors, she decided to just follow them and stay in her room for the rest of the night.

Trish was just watching some TV when she heard a knock. She stood up and went to the door expecting it would either be Amy or Stacy checking up on her. But what she saw surprised her. In front of her door stood the young Randy Orton with a bouquet of flowers in hand.

"Hey!" she said, motioning for him to enter the room.

"Hi!" he answered shyly. "How've you been? By the way these are for you." Randy finished while handing her the flowers he brought.

"I'm okay. Although my head hurts like hell…."

Randy was about to say something but Trish immediately cut him off.

"Randy, the medics told me what happened, about how you came to my rescue and all, and I just wanted to thank you. I mean I know I was a bitch towards you earlier but you still came and helped me. I just….well, I really appreciate it."

"No problem Trish. I'm just glad nothing serious happened to you. I felt really guilty with the way I treated you earlier. I was actually looking for you to apologize, but then I saw what happened in the monitor and I just felt like I needed to go there and help you."

"First and foremost I would also like to apologize for the way I acted." Trish said with a smile. "And I want to thank you again. I guess this would be a good partnership after all."

Trish stood up from the chair and approached Randy to give him a kiss in the cheek. Randy was startled with Trish's gesture but when the reality of the situation hit him he couldn't help but blush.

"What was that for?" Randy asked with a grin.

"Just thanks for tonight."

"Umm..Thanks, I think."

Trish laughed at how the young man fumbled around for the right words to say.

_Stacy was right. He is kinda cute._

"Well, I best be going now."

Trish nodded and led Randy to the door.

As Trish was about to close the door he felt a force holding it back. He opened it and saw Randy still standing there.

"Yes?"

"Umm. Well, would you like to have breakfast with me?" Randy blurted out.

Trish couldn't help but blush with Randy's invitation. She found it cute how he was bumbling and looking for the right words to say.

"Sure. Meet you downstairs at around 10?"

"Okay. Good night!"

Trish closed the door with a big grin in her face. She didn't know why but she felt like a kid being asked on a date. She then went to bed to try to get some sleep, she had after all a morning rendezvous with a certain stud tomorrow morning.


	5. Butterflies

**A/N:** Finally, I am able to update. Hope you guys still like it. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: **For the Nth time, I don't own anyone. All I have are crazy ideas.

_Oh crap! _

Trish was running a little late for her breakfast "date" with Randy. She stayed up all night contemplating on what just happened between Randy and her. She hated him the first time they met but now he was giving her butterflies. _Butterflies? I'm too old to have butterflies._ That's what she kept telling herself but every time Randy came into her mind she just kept getting that same feeling. Finally, after hours of just lying down and thinking, she fell asleep but because of her late night she woke up at around quarter to 10.

She phoned the hotel restaurant right away and asked the receptionist to tell Randy that she's just running a little late. After that she quickly went to her closet and just grabbed one of her sweat pants and her 100 Stratusfaction Guaranteed T-Shirt. She put on a light make up, tied her hair up and grabbed her baseball cap. She checked herself out in the mirror before running out of her room to get to the elevator.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Just relax. Be yourself. She'll like you. _Randy coached himself.

He was half an hour early for their breakfast meeting because he had to get a feel of the surroundings. Since he's the new guy, he's still not used to the whole breakfast in the hotel scene. _Not just breakfast. I'm having breakfast with TRISH STRATUS!_

When Trish phoned in to tell him that she was going to be late he felt relieved because he still had a few more minutes to get his mind straight and act normally. _Whatever that means._

Randy glanced at his watch. _10:15, she's probably on her way now. Come on STUPID! Get yourself together. Breathe in. Breathe out. Oh Crap! I can't take this anymore, I need air._

Randy was about to stand up and take a little breather when she heard a tiny voice.

"Sorry I'm late."

He looked up and saw Trish in her cute Stratusfaction t-shirt. She had on little make-up but it didn't really matter because Randy thought she was more beautiful that way.

"Hey!" Randy smiled brightly. He motioned for her to sit on the chair opposite his. He asked the waiter for the menu.

"So like I was saying, I'm really sorry for being late." Trish reasoned. She still felt a little guilty for having him wait. After all that's not the way she normally behaves. She's always the first one at anything, but somehow she knew things will be different especially with Randy. "I couldn't sleep last night…"

"It's really not a problem Trish," he began. "I wasn't waiting that long and you weren't really THAT late. So anyway, would you like to order already?" Randy asked and flashing her one of his brightest smiles.

_Oh God! He's so cute! He's so adorably hot. Wait! Is that even possible? Adorably hot? I mean can you – _

"Trish? Did you hear what I said?" Randy asked. "I was asking you if you were ready to order."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, was just –" Trish stopped herself before she said anything stupid. "– I was just going to order a ham and cheese omelet and some OJ."

Randy motioned for the waiter. "The beautiful lady will have a ham and cheese omelet, I'll bacon and eggs, scrambled please and some toast. And we're both having orange juice, thanks." Randy finished and winked at Trish.

_Too cute. _But before Trish goes of to another time and space she scolded herself and turned her attention to Randy.

"So I was just –"

"Do you have –"

They spoke at the same time. Randy motioned for Trish to go first. She smiled and continued what she was about to say.

"I was just going to ask you if you had anything to do after this," Trish stopped because she can feel herself turning red. She tried hiding it by lowering her baseball cap but it didn't really work since Randy already saw it.

Randy's heart skipped. _Could she possibly be blushing because she likes me? Oh shut up Orton! Stop assuming! You're making an ass out of yourself. _

"Actually that was what I was going to ask you too. I was wondering if you'd like to watch a movie." Randy looked up and he can see that Trish was still blushing. He smirked and watched her with amusement.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. Just let me change after this then we can go."

Randy smiled at her and Trish can't help but smile herself. She felt those butterflies in her stomach again and she was starting to get used to it. Randy on the other hand felt as if his heart was going to leap out of his chest. He can't believe that he was going to go out with the hottest diva in WWE. She was going to watch a movie with the one and only Trish Stratus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Breakfast went well for Trish and Randy and they hit it off instantly. They had no idea that they had so much in common. Randy found out that Trish loved action flicks but also loved watching lovey dovey mushy movies. Trish on the other hand was surprised to discover that Randy enjoyed watching chick flicks and cartoons. He told her that he loved _Finding Nemo _and _Lilo and Stitch_ so much that he bought DVD copies for him to watch whenever he's home.

After eating Trish told Randy that he'll meet her at the lobby in an hour. She just needed to take a bath and grab some stuff. Randy agreed and headed up to his room. They took separate elevators since they're staying in different towers.

As Trish pressed the button to her floor she just broke into a big grin.

_Oh my! I think I'm starting to like Randy Orton._


End file.
